The White Fox
by Os Kitsune
Summary: What if Kyuubi had a son, one that was born into the Uchiha clan? After his clan tries to kill him at the age of 5, Kitsune is saved by Orochimaru and taken to Oto to train as a sound nin.But what will happen when he returns to seek revenge?OCxTenten/Mult
1. Escape

The White Fox

By Os Kitsune

Chapter 1, Escape

Rated M for Tayuya's laungauge, violence, and a possible future lemon

Disclaimer- I ain't asian so obviously I don't own Naruto... Unfortunately T.T

Legend:

_'...Human or Lesser Summon Thinking/Small A/N...'_

_**'...Demon or Summon Boss Thinking...'**_

"...Human or Lesser Summon Talking..."

"**...Demon or Summon Boss Talking..."**

"...SHOUTING/TWO OR MORE PEOPLE SAYING THE SAME THING/CASTING THE SAME JUTSU..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late, when Sarutobi heard a tapping at his door. Knowing who it was, he told them to enter.

"Hello Tsukihana,"(1)

He looked upon the young Uchiha women of twenty. She was an oddity among her clansmen, instead of the normal dark hair and eyes, she sported beautiful long white hair tied back in a braid. Her eyes were an enchanting and mesmerizing cerulean.

"Hello, Hokage Sama"

It was then that Sarutobi noticed the small boy of no more than five years of age that clutched to her kimono shyly. He had the same hair color as Tsukihana, except it was spiky, and almost looked like fur, his eyes were a deep lavender, he also noticed the three whisker mark scars on each side of his face and the small fox tail that sprouted from the boy's back. Reminding him almost of another young boy of his age.

_"Ironic that they could be so similar, yet their fathers had been mortal enemies..."_

"And from what I've been told, this young man must be Kitsune!"(2)

At this the young boy clutched more tightly at his mother's robes, getting an amused chuckle out of the old man.

"I see he takes after his father then" chuckled the old man kindly

Even though she said nothing, Sarutobi couldn't help but notice that at the mention of the child's father, that a sad look crossed her face. "I'm sorry" receiving a sad smile from her,

"It is alright, Hokage Sama, even though I miss him, It had to be done" she said, her voice devoid of emotion. As if sensing his mother's distress, the child snuggled even tighter into his mother's kimono. Sarutobi decide to change the subject back to the matter at hand.

"Are you sure you that you want to do this?"

She put a hand on the boy's head reassuringly, her eyes hardening.

"I have seen how the villagers treat the Uzamaki child, and he only contains the Kyuubi within him. I cannot even imagine what they would do to his child," she said, tears filling her eyes, the strength draining out of her," If they ever discovered his heritage, he would be killed!" she cried.

Sarutobi nodded, understanding. The only thing that protected Naruto was the fact that he was under his protection, and the child was still subjected to the merciless torment of the villagers. If they found out that the child of the demon they hated was among them, Sarutobi wouldn't be able to protect him. " I could not condemn my son to that horrible fate" she sobbed, tears splashing the carpet of the office. Kitsune looked up at his mother, an expression of worry on his face. He could not understand what had upset her so, and he hugged her legs tighter still. The woman explained further,

"It's only my knowledge of genjutsu that's protected him so far, I've had to hide the tail and whisker marks, but the sharingan is powerful, and they grow more suspicious every day!"

Sarutobi looked grim, he could hear the anguish in her voice.

_"No matter where we send the boy, he'll just be used as a weapon or killed, and will never be truly be accepted or loved"_ Sarutobi thought sadly

"I may be able to help the boy, _Sarutobi_ _Sensei..._" chuckled a voice from the shadows

"How long have you been there, Orochimaru?"

"Long enough to hear about this poor boys' plight. Such a pity too, to not only be the son of the kyuubi, but to have such a powerful kekkei genkai as the sharingan as well, yet he would still be prosecuted and hunted down like some beast, simply for something he has no control over."

The woman flinched visibly, he had hit the nail on the head, and it hurt. Suddenly, a huge and sinister chakra filled the room, everyone looked at the boy, whose features had become more fox like, and eyes had become a deep crimson. Kitsune did not know who this man was, but he had upset his mother, she didn't like him, so by extension, he didn't like him either.

"KITSUNE, STOP!" she said hugging him closely. His eyes returned to their lavender color, and the chakra dispersed.

_"Splendid, so he has the same chakra as his father after all"_ thought Orchimaru, grinning

Clearing his throat, Orochimaru spoke to Tsukihana and Sarutobi,

"It just so happens that I have formed my own ninja village in the land of rice, I could take the boy there, he would be safe and happy, and accepted for who he is."

Before either them had a chance to answer, the sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the silent building.

"The demon's whore and brat are in there!"

Suddenly, the door to his office flew open, revealing several heavily clad ninja, katanas drawn, all of them bearing the paper fan symbol of the Uchiha clan.

" What is the meaning of this!" shouted Sarutobi, knowing full well that they were after the child and his mother

Fugaku Uchiha, stepped out of the group,

"Forgive us lord hokage, but the demon child must be slain, I will not have this _monster_ harming either Sasuke or Itachi!" he spat in Kitsurui's direction, who cringed in fear, gripping his mother, tears in both their eyes.

"How long have you known, Fugaku.." she murmured

"Your genjutsu skills are not what they used to be, you _demon's whore_!" he hissed, raising his katana.

"I noticed the tail today and figured out why we never knew of the boy's father!"

Sarutobi blocked the blow

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND FUGAKU? RAISING YOUR SWORD AGAINST YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD, YOUR DESPICABLE!!" roared the Hokage, making of few of the ninja flinch

"My,my,my. Looks like you have little choice but to give me the boy" chuckled Orochimaru

Tsukihana looked at the Sannin with tears in her eyes.

"Keep him safe... Please, protect him" she sobbed

A rare look of compassion flashed across the Sannin's face for a moment, before he responded quitely

"I will", his voice lacking it's usually sinsiter tone. As she handed the boy off to him, a pain pierced her chest, and looked down to see the blade of a katana sticking out through her. The last words she said before the life left her were simple, maternal and true.

"I love you, my little fox".

And with that she was no more. Sarutobi hadn't felt this helpless since the day his beloved apprentice had left the village. As he watched the woman fall, he vowed to protect the child at all cost.

"OROCHIMARU, GET THE CHILD OUT OF HERE NOW! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF AS LONG AS I CAN!"

The snake nodded, and jumped out the window. The boy couldn't beleive it, he refused to believe it, his mother had been killed right in front of him, and the man who had done it... had been his uncle Fugaku. Tears streamed down Kitsune's face as he screamed, until his throat was raw, and then he was silent. The Sannin held the boy tightly, hoping to get out of the village before he had the whole damn Military Police force chasing him. He had just reached the gate when he was tackled from behind. Orochimaru dropped the boy on the ground gently before turning to face his assailant, and smirked.

"Hinote Uchiha, The fire jutsu master of the Uchiha clan, I'm honored." Orcochimaru said sarcastically

"Give me the beast Orochimaru, and I may let you live" Cockily spat Hinote

The Sannin raised an eyebrow

"And you'll let me live? Child, I dont think you understand who your up against."

Orchimaru laughed. He had noticed the tick in Hinote's eye at being called a child. Just as Hinote was about to attack, Orochimaru felt the chakra once again. He looked over to the boy to see something that made him smile inside. The child had a look of pure rage on his face, even more disturbing were the eyes, instead of their normal lavender or even the demonic red, the irises were red, with one black tomoe in each eye, there was no mistake, the boy had activated his sharingan.

_"At such a young age, doing so is nothing short of miraculous." _Thought the Sannin. The child charged Hinote at a suprising speed,screaming for blood, but was pierced through the stomach by his uncle's katana. Orochimaru swore, not only had more of those blasted Uchiha shown up, but the five year old child had been turned into a fox kabob! They were all sneering at the boy and stomping him, stabbing him with kunai, and cutting him with their katanas. By some miracle he was still alive, but barely. Kitsutane couldn't understand, he was in so much pain, with every slash it got worse, his wounds would heal immediately every time. The people trying to kill him were his family, his clansmen.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" The child sobbed

"You little baka, we never loved you"

Kitsune gasped when he saw who had spoken. It was the man who he looked up to like a father, his cousin Shisui.

"You little _monster_, you actually thought that we cared for you? Nobody could ever love a _demon_ like you except for your whore mother, hell, even your father abandoned you."

Shisui sneered

"It's time we put you out of your misery,_ demon_"

Kitsune was shocked, his clan trying to kill them, the only people he cared about _hated_ him. They said that he was a _monster_, a _demon._ Shisui raised his katana to deliver the final blow, Kitsune closed his eyes, hoping that he would see his mother soon, but before his cousin struck, Shisui was paralyzed by the massive killing intent he felt. He looked over to Orochimaru,who had a look of pure fury in his eyes.

"You Uchiha bastards sicken me! You kill the boy's mother, and then try to kill him! Just because he is something that he can't control!"

"He looked up to you as a _father _Shisui, and yet you would kill him? _Disgusting_!" He said as he bit his thumb and wiped the blood on the tatoo on his arm.

The giant snake looked down at him

**"Why have you summoned me Orochimaru?"**

"Manda, I need you to distract them while we escape!"

**"Your using me as a **_**distraction**_**? For this I will require 300 human sacrifices, and if you ever summon me for something as trivial as this again, I'll devour you myself!"**

Orochimaru nodded grimly. He body filckered in between the child's assailants and grabbed him,

"Have fun", Orochimaru chuckled at Shisui before fleeing

As Orochimaru fled the village, he looked down at the boy, he was covered in blood, and most of his major wounds were still bleeding, but the boy had a strong will to live. He had his eyes closed tight, and was shaking. Behind him the sounds of battle raged as the Uchiha clan attacked the massive snake. Orochimaru looked down at the boy, and smiled maniacly at his prize.

AN- And that's the end of the chapter, this is my first fanfic, so review tell me what you think. Chapter 2 should be up in a few days

(1)Moon flower

(2) Fox


	2. Kabuto

The White Fox

By Os Kitsune

Chapter 2, Kabuto

Disclaimer- I don't own -Naruto curls up into a ball and cries-

Legend:

_'...Human or Lesser Summon Thinking/Small A/N...'_

_**'...Demon or Summon Boss Thinking...'**_

"...Human or Lesser Summon Talking..."

"**...Demon or Summon Boss Talking..."**

"...SHOUTING/TWO OR MORE PEOPLE SAYING THE SAME THING/CASTING THE SAME JUTSU..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitsune opened his eyes slowly, and tried to sit up only to feel a sharp pain shoot through his entire body, he groaned.

"Ah, so you're awake, good, I was starting to think you would never come too."

Kitsune looked to see a young man with white hair and glasses, a friendly smile plastered on his face.

Despite the pain in his body, Kitsune jumped up, body in an attack stance, but still groaned loudly in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I we're you, the man chuckled, your wounds still haven't completely healed yet."

Realizing that the man didn't want to hurt him, Kitsune quietly laid back down on the bed he had been sleeping on.

"Who…who are you?" the child asked, suddenly curious.

The young man chuckled again, making the boy tilt his head to the side, "_Kind of like a fox"_ Kabuto noticed.

"Kabuto Yakushi, at your service" he said kindly

The boy looked at Kabuto, and scowled, Kitsune didn't think anyone could be trusted, how could they. It is kind of hard when your entire family tries to kill you with swords and fists. And the man who you looked up to like a father tells you he never loved you. _And_ your uncle kills your mother in front of you. At the thought of his mother's death tears welled up in his eyes.

_"Why?" he thought sadly. " Why did they try to kill me? I never tried to hurt him, I was never mean to them, what did I do to make them want to kill me ?"_

The more he thought about it, the more he realised that his family had never been nice to him. No, it seemed that they only tolerarted him, not loved him. The only people that had ever shown him compassion were his mother, his cousins Sasuke and Itachi, and Hokage Sama. His thoughts were interupted by a comforting hand on his head.

" I heard what your clan tried to do to you, I'm sorry" said Kabuto, going against his better jugdement.

Kitsune looked up at Kabuto sadly, and looked into his eyes angrily, but when he saw that the man meant what he said, the anger left him.

"Thanks, Kabuto Sama" he murmured in a depressing tone.

"Oh, no need for such formalities! You can just call me Kabuto!" said the young man kindly.

" By the way, what's your name kid?"

" Kitsune ...Uchiha" said the child, pausing at his clan' name. Was he still considered a member of his clan? They had tried to kill him after all.

" Well Kitsune kun, mind if I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"What's with the whiskers and tail?"

Kitsune became scared again. He had just remebered why his clan had wanted to kill him. _" I noticed the tail today and figured out why we never knew of the boy's father!"_ , the words of his uncle echoed through his head, bringing tears to his eyes again. _That_ was the reason his family hated him! It was because of his tail, and something to do with his father.

Kabuto sweatdropped at the sight of the boy crying again.

" Aww jeez, come on Kitsune kun, don't cry, I'm sorry."

The boy didn't say anything, but nodded and his crying lessened.

_" I forgot that his clan attacked him because of it, poor kid"_

"Say, Kitsune Kun, would you like something to eat?"

At the sound of food, Kitsune immediately perked up and got a fox like grin on his face, but he had gotten up a little too fast, and fell out of his bed. Kabuto heard a muttered curse and sweatdropped again.

" You should watch out or you'll open up your wounds again, and a kid your age shouldn't know a word like that, but I'll take that as a yes." Kabuto laughed

Kitsune blushed as he realized that he had said the word that cousin Itachi had taught him, receiving another chuckle from Kabuto.

"Sorry" he mumbled

" It's alright Kitsune Kun, think nothing of it. So, what do you want to eat then?"

Kitsune got another foxy grin on his face, and thought for a moment"

"Uh, got any ramen?" He asked sheepishly

" Sure thing, just dont move around to much, or you'll just hurt yourself Kitsune Kun."

" Okay Kabuto Sama." the child said.

"I told you, just call me Kabuto" the man said grinning as he left the room.

For the first time since waking up, Kitsune looked around the room that he was in. He was hooked to a bunch of electrical machines, which he guessed were to help keep him alive. He started thinking, how _was_ he still alive? He had been stabbed with katanas and stomped on. Kitsune was sure that not even a full grown ninja could have survived a beating like that. So... how had he, a five year old kid? Deciding not to dwell on the matter further, his thoughts shifting back to the room. It was well lit, and had a warm and cozy feel to it. It was a large room, bigger than his had been at the clan's mansion. The bed he was sitting on was incredibly cozy and soft, and despite the fact that his whole torso was covered in heavy gauze and in pain, he felt himself drifting off when Kabuto stepped back into the room.

" Still hungry?" he said

At the smell of the Ramen, the fatigue immediatly left Kitsune's body and he nearly jumped on Kabuto to get the Ramen. Kabuto sweatdropped as the bowl of ramen and cup of juice seemed to dissapear in 20 seconds.

"Guess you were hungry huh?" Kabuto said, trying hard to supress a laugh.

"Got anymore Kabuto San ?" Kitsune said, blushing from his lack of manners.

Kabuto sweatdropped _again_, but wasn't suprised. The kid's body had used a huge amount of energy to heal itself, Kabuto thought. Kabuto couln't help but think back to when the boy had been brought to him two weeks ago by Orchimaru Sama. He had been covered in blood and was convulsing. At a cursory glance Kabuto analyzed the boy's injuries. Shattered sternum and thigh. Puncture wounds through a lung, liver and kidney. Fractured skull and shoulder. Various muscles ripped the abdomen and back. It was a miracle the boy still alive. Lord Orochimaru had ordered him to immediatly healed the boy. While doing so, Kabuto couldnt help but notice that the boy was healing ten times as fast as he should have. While these injuries would take at least a year to heal, the boy would be fully recover within a couple of weeks. When he had asked, Lord Orochimaru had proceeded to tell him the boy's origins to him. To say the least he was shocked, but couldn't help pity the poor child.

_"He's seems like such a nice kid too."_

When Kabuto returned wiht three more bowls of ramen, his eyes bulged out when the kid practically inhaled them.

" Thanks Kabuto San!" said a happy Kitsune.

"No problem Kitsune Kun" sweatdropped Kabuto

"Kabuto San, you dont' hate me, do you?"

" What!? Why would you say that?" he chuckled

The child had a dejected look on his face,

_" Aw crap, what now?"_ thought Kabuto.

"Well..." he said pausing, my family tried to killed me becuase of my tail, even Shisui" he cried, "They said that I was a demon, a _monster_, and I dont know why..."

"Well, I don't hate you Kitsune Kun, I dont't think your family was right for attacking you because you had a tail, but I think your a good person" he said kindly

" As for _why _they did it, I think that's something you should ask Orochimaru Sama..."

Kitsune scrunched up his face in thought, thinking back to what the old man said "**OROCHIMARU, GET THE CHILD OUT OF HERE NOW!"**

"You mean the nice man that saved me?"

Kabuto smiled, "That's right, were going to see him tommorow if your feeling better"

"Okay, I feel much better now"

Kabuto was about to leave when he felt a set of small arms wrap around him, " Thanks Kabuto San"

" Your welcome Kitsune Kun"

Kabuto was suprised to see the boy suddenly collapse on the bed, passed out. Kabuto chuckled as he tucked the boy in.

_"Don't worry, your safe now Kitsune Kun"_

AN- And that's the end of the chapter, pleas, leave review, even though this story was favorited over 90 times, I only got 1 review, please, tell me what you think. Oh and by the way, I got the Idea that the reason Naruto loves ramen so much is because of the Kyuubi, so I figured his son would have similar tastes to his father.

In the next chapter, Kitsune meets the Sound 5!!


	3. The Sound Five

The White Fox

By Os Kitsune

Chapter 3, The Sound Five

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto if I did, well, I don't know, it would be a lot different. What!?, what do you want from me? I'm only fucking human dammit!

Legend:

_'...Human or Lesser Summon Thinking/Small A/N...'_

_**'...Demon or Summon Boss Thinking...'**_

"...Human or Lesser Summon Talking..."

"**...Demon or Summon Boss Talking..."**

"...SHOUTING/TWO OR MORE PEOPLE SAYING THE SAME THING/CASTING THE SAME JUTSU..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitsune woke up in a daze, yawing. When he tried to get up, he was startled to find that all the pain from the previous night was gone. He looked around to see if Kabuto was there. Instead he found a tray of food with a note next to it.

_Kitsune kun, I had some matters to attend to. Eat, clean up, and meet me outside your room at 9:00 sharp._

_Kabuto_

Kitsune looked around the room for a clock. It was only 7:30, so he took his time eating, when he finished, he went into the bathroom and took a shower, washing off the dried blood that had accumulated while he had been out. When he took off the wrappings, he had expected the worst, but was shocked to see his wounds had completely healed. This made him wonder how long he had been unconscious. A week, a month, a year? When Kitsune got out of the shower and went back into the room, he was surprised to see a set of clothes on the table next to his bed. It consisted of a black t-shirt, gray shorts that went down past his knees, and sandals. Kitsune was surprised that everything fit perfectly. He looked back up at the clock, and noticed it was 8:50, so decided to wait outside his room. He was shocked to see that Kabuto waiting for him.

"Ahh, I see your feeling much better huh?" he chuckled

Kitsune got a big smile on his face

"Hey Kabuto San, thanks for the food!"

At this the boy's stomach growled loudly, getting a blush out of Kitsune and a sweatdrop out of Kabuto.

"Well" he chuckled,"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" the boy said excitedly, eager to meet the man who had saved his life.

They traversed the well lit tunnels for a couple of minutes, taking a left here and a right there. Kitsune noticed the ninjas walking along the tunnels, giving respectful bows to Kabuto and curious looks to Kitsune, who returned them with a smile. He noticed that most of the ninja wore black pants,black long sleeved shirts, gray shirts over those, a weird light camo scarf, a black mask covering their faces, and a headband with a sound note on it. After a few more minutes of walking, Kitsune finally spoke up.

"Kabuto Sama, are we almost there?"

"Yes Kitsune Kun, we are, but you would do well to remember the way, since your going to be living here." Kabuto said as they arrived at set of large doors.

" Now there's somethings you should no about Orochimaru Sama before we walk in. You should always show him respect, call him Orochimaru Sama, and never speak against him, or he will kill you without hesitation." said the young man seriously.

Kitsune nodded, fully understanding.As Kabuto opened them, Kitsune noticed the golden statues framing the doors. They were snakes, with emeralds for eyes, posed in a attack position.

_" Kind of creepy.." _Kitsune shivered

As they entered, Kitsune saw the man who had rescued him sitting on a large thrown, a kind smile on his face.

"Well hello Kitsune Kun, I see you healed well" he chuckled

"Hai Orochimaru Sama, thank you for saving my life." he said, remembering what Kabuto had told him.

" I'm guessing you have some questions for me, Kitsune Kun?" Orochimaru said calmly.

Kitsune was taken aback by the respectful way Orochimaru was talking to him.

"Hai, Orochimaru Sama"

"Well go ahead and ask away" The Sannin chuckled

"Well", Kitsune trailed off, his face scrunched in a very fox like way.

"Why did you save me?"

Kitsune noticed the serious look on the man's face, and was wondering if he was about to die.

"Well, you kind of remind me of myself, Kitsune Kun. You see, I was persecuted because of my beliefs. People tried to kill me, so I decide to leave, and formed the village we are now in.

Kitsune nodded, understanding.

"I'm guessing that your wondering why your clan tried to kill you." he said, chuckling when he noticed how Kitsune's eyes hardened at the mention of the night.

_"He's already gotten over it, and probably seeks revenge for his mother's death."_

The truth was that after he had woken up, Kitsune had decided to stop crying and actually do something. He would train, and when he was strong enough, he would kill those who had tried to take his life. Especially his uncle Fugaku and that bastard Shusui. He had trusted them, and they had betrayed him.

"Hai, Orochimaru Sama."

"Well, I'm sure you heard your uncle talk of your father, and are wondering why he called you a demon."

Kitsune nodded, and Orochimaru continued.

"Well, that's not entirely true. Im sure you've heard of the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha five years ago?"

Kitsune nodded again, not understanding what the man was getting at.

"Well, it may come to you as a shock, but... you are the child of the Kyuubi, you are a hanyou, a half demon. That is why you have a tail and whisker scars. Your clan feared that you would become too powerful when you grew up, and would kill them. It is the nature of humans, I'm afraid, to fear what they don't understand. I'm sorry to tell you this, but they didn't see you as a child with emotions, they saw you as the child of a demon. But we see you for what you are, we won't judge you for who your parents are. We will treat you with love and respect. All you have to do is swear a blood oath to me, and never betray my trust.

Kitsune was shocked. It all made sense, the glares, the silence that followed him whenever he entered a room, his clan trying to kill him. It was because of his father. It was all his fault! He could have stayed with him and his mother, protected them, but he had gone and attacked Konoha, and gotten himself killed by the Yondaime. He had never felt so angry in his life. He would make his clan pay, even if he died doing so. It wasn't fair! It wasn't his fault! He bit his hand and smeared the blood on his right hand.

"I swear my life and allegiance to you and Otogakure, Orochimaru Sama."

"Excellent Kitsune Kun, you are a welcome addition to our... family. Kabuto shall show you to your training area, were you will become aquatinted with you classmates. Go wait outside the door for a moment please."

"Hai, Orochimaru Sama"

"He will be a valuable tool, won't he Orochimaru Sama?" chuckled the white haired teen.

" You misunderstand me Kabuto, I don't plan on using the boy like that, he reminds me too much of myself. He will be the grand piece in the destruction of Konoha. And besides, I doubt I could take over the boy's body, a hanyou's spirit is much stronger than a mere human's. Even though he possesses that magnificent kekkei genkai." The Sannin said longingly.

"Unfortunate, isn't it?"

"Yes, he has such great potential, he has already activated the sharingan, and he is only five".

Kitsune was deep in thought. So he was the son of the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Then he would never meet his father. He had been told that the Yondaime had sacrificed himself to kill the great bijuu. Meaning with both his parents dead, he was an orphan. He sighed sadly. Even if he got his revenge, what was there for him after that?

_"Guess my only purpose is to serve Orochimaru Sama and the village" _thought the boy.

"Ready to go?"

Kitsune was startled by the sudden interruption of his thoughts.

"Hai Kabuto San"

The two white haired individuals walked through the winding tunnels for a few minutes without saying a word for a few minutes.

"Your very fortunate, Orochuimaru Sama thinks you have great potential, and has decided that you be put with the elite training class.

"Really!? Cool!" The child said excitedly.

Kabuto smirked. The boy was strong willed, last night he had been a crying hyperactive mess, in his place stood a happy, excited kid. Kabuto was somewhat envious at the boy's ability to bounce back from a tragedy.

"Well, here we are Kitsune Kun." Kabuto said, stopping at a large door.

As they entered, Kitsune heard a voice shout, ( AN- Warning, no the following character is NOT who you think it is!)

"AHH, SO THIS MUST BE THE NEW RECRUIT, AND HE'S A YOUNG ONE TOO, THAT'S THE FIRE OF YOUTH FOR YOU!!" shouted the weird man

Kabuto and Kitsune both sweatdropped.

"This is Kitsune Uchiha, Kyougeki Sensei" chuckled Kabuto

"HELLO THERE!! I'M KYOUGEKI KOUSHI, AND I'M THE SENSEI FOR THE ELITE CLASS!!"

The two white haired guys sweatdropped again.

"Kabuto San, is he always this.._weird_?" Kitsune whispered

"Unfortunately" Kabuto chuckled back as Kyougeki's eye ticked.

"Ahem, perhaps you would like to meet your classmates!" he said, having lost his intensity at Kabuto's and Kitsune's remarks.

"HEY, ALL YOU LAZY ASSES GET IN HERE AND COME MEET YOU NEW CLASSMATE!" yelled the man, causing further sweatdropping.

Kitsune noticed five children walk in, all of them older looking than him.

"HOLY FUCK HE HAS TWO TAILS!" yelled a redheaded girl, getting a sweatdrop from everybody in the room but Kitsune, who had a downtrodden look on his face.

_"Great.. is she gonna hate me too?"_ thought Kitsune bitterly, who couldn't help notice that the girl was very pretty.

"What the fuck are you blushing about weirdo!?"

'TAYUYA!, show some respect for kami's sake" yelled the man

"You'll have to forgive Tayuya Kitsune Kun, she had a hard life before coming here, and she swears to cover up her weaknesses." whispered Kabuto

"Now apologize to Kitsune Tayuya!" yelled Kyougeki

"Sorry" murmured Tayuya

Kitsune shot her one of his foxy grins.

"It's all right."

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to Kitsune everybody?" suggested the strange man

A dark haired boy with six arms stepped out of the group.

Hi, I'm Kidomaru" he said cheerfully, sticking out his hand.

Seeing that the boy had six arms made Kitsune feel less weird and out of place.

"Hi, I'm Kitsune Uchiha" he said, taking the boy's hand, shaking it.

Next, a boy with white hair stepped out of the group.

"Kimmimaro Kaguya" he coughed

Kitsune nodded

"So, your an Uchiha then? I look forward to testing your my kekkei genkai against yours."

Next, a purpled haired boy walked up.

"I'm Sakon, and this is my brother Ukon"

Kitsune was shocked as Sakon seemed to grow another head!

"What up?" murmured Ukon sleepily before going back to sleep.

Finally, a large boy stepped forward.

"Jiorobo" he grunted "My hobbies include eating and training"

Kitsune smiled at the boy, glad that they shared similar interests.

"Big suprise there fat ass" snorted Tayuya.

"You should watch you language Tayuya" retorted Jirobo " A lady such as yourself shouldn't be talking like that."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?" screamed the redhead

Jirobo was forced to run away as the girl chased him around, smacking him on the head as everybody sweatdropped

_"And I'm supposed to be the son of a demon?" _thought Kitsune, astounded that such a pretty girl could be so scary.

Kyougeki was forced to tear Tayuya off the poor boy before she strangled him to death.

"THE FIRES OF YOUTH BURN STRONGLY IN HER!" he shouted as everyone sweatdropped again.

"Well, it's seems you got everything under control here, so I'll be leaving now," snickered Kabuto " See you later Kitsune Kun"

"By Kabuto San" chuckled the young hanyou back.

"So what's with the tails and whiskers?" Kidomaru asked, sliding up next to Kitsune

"I'd rather not talk about it" he replied thickly

Another five minutes of Kyougeki trying to break up Tayuya and Jirobo had passed before Kitsune realized what Kidomaru and Tayuya had said.

"What do you mean _tails _Kidomaru? I only have one."

"Uh no, you have two." the boy replied

"WHAT?" yelled the boy, effectively stopping the fight and causing everybody to look at him. Kitsune looked behind him. It was true! He had grown another tail!

"What the fuck's wrong with you idiot?" snarled the demonic redhead

"I GREW ANOTHER TAIL!" he cried

"SO WHAT!?" she yelled. "Spider bitch over there has six arms and the siamese faggots over there are a two headed freak!" she yelled

Kitsune smiled at the descriptions of his new classmates and the fact that he was accepted so easily. And didn't' fail to notice the scowls on their faces at her descriptions or the small smirk that formed on Kimimaros face.

"AHEM!" coughed Kyougeki trying to break the tension

"Well Kitsune, what abilities do you have?"

Kitsune looked up at him questioningly

"You got to prove to me that you are worthy of being in the elite class!"

Kitsune shrugged, and walked over to the nearest weapon rack, picking up a praticulary sharp kunai, plunged it into his chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" Tayuya screamed as She, Jirobo, Ukon, Sakon, and Kidomaru rushed over. Kimimaro hung back, as if sensing what would happen.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU MORON!?"she screamed "KIDOMARU, QUICK, WE GOT TO STOP THE FUCKING BLEEDING!"

As she pulled out the kunai, she was shocked to see the wound already closing.

"What the fuck are you?" she yelled suddenly angry

Kitsune smirked.

"First you yell at me and then your worried? Shucks, I didn't know you cared?" he snickered, one of his foxy grins on his face.

The others laughed as Tayuya turned as red as her hair.

"That's because I thought you were really hurt you fucking moron!" she yelled

"Aww, is Tayuya worried about the new guy got a boo boo?" Kidomaru laughed

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed her face beat red, matching Kitsune's

"WELL, KITSUNE, GET IN THE RING!" Kyougeki shouted, pointing at the ring, trying to break up the situation before it got ugly.

"Why Kyougeki sensei?" he said, getting a smile out of the older man.

"I'm going to test you combat ability. If you want to stay in the elite class, you got to try to hit me without getting thrown out of the ring!" he smirked

Kitsune was a little nervous, his mother had taught him basic taijustu and the clan's most basic ninjutsu, but he had never been in a fight before.

" _Oh well, had to happen sometime"_ He thought grimly.

" I doubt you could land a hit, Kimimaro is the only one who has managed to scratch me, and he's a genius!" stated Kyougeki proudly.

"You ready?"

Kitsune nodded.

"WELL, THEN SHOW ME YOUR FIRE OF YOUTH!" he shouted, making everybody sweatdrop.

AN- and that's the end, the chapter was starting to drag on so I decide to end it here. SHould be updated in a day. and if you got any questions about the story or characters, just PM me, and I'll reply as soon as I can. Also Please review.

Next Chapter- Kitsune, top Rookie?


	4. The Sound Five Part 2

The White Fox

By Os Kitsune

Chapter 4, The Sound Five Part 2

AN- Just want to give you some background info on my other OC Kyougeki Koushi. The reason that he is so similar to the idiocy that is Might Gai is because he has a relationship with him that will be explored later in the story. His name is also Japanese for Extreme Exercise, which is fitting for his over the top personality. D

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did, the Yondaime (4th Hokage) would be brought back to life somehow. --

Legend:

'...Human or Lesser Summon Thinking/Small A/N...'

'...Demon or Summon Boss Thinking...'

"...Human or Lesser Summon Talking..."

"**...Demon or Summon Boss Talking..."**

"...SHOUTING/TWO OR MORE PEOPLE SAYING THE SAME THING/CASTING THE SAME JUTSU..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, I CANT USE WEAPONS OR NINJUTSU, ONLY TAIJUTSU, YOU CAN USE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO LAND A HIT ON ME!. ARE YOU READY?" shouted Kyougeki.

"Hai!" said Kitsune who wasted no time in charging the man.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" shouted the young hanyou, filling his chest with air and breathing out a large, steady stream of fire at his sensei, who dodged it easily. Then kicked the child in the chin, sending him sprawling.

"HAHA, I'M SURPRISED YOU KNOW THAT JUTSU AT YOUR AGE, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT TO BEAT ME!" he shouted, charging the young boy at a surprising speed. The boy easily dodged a kick directed at his stomach, but barely had time to dodge the fist flying towards his head. And couldn't move to avoid the knee that impacted with his chest, winding him.

"SO THIS IS ALL THE UCHIHA CLAN HAS TO OFFER!?, PATHETIC!"

Kitsune was young, but he saw what the older man was trying to do, and unfortunately, it was working. He was trying to work him up.

"Dammit!, if I can't even hit this guy, how am I going to get strong enough to get revenge!?"

he screamed inside his head.

Kitsune charged the man again forming a few hand signs and threw a kunai at the sensei which he dodged, only to be met by another fire jutsu which he dodged again. He then was suprised to hear charging from behind him, he looked and saw another Kitsune charging at him! The damn kid had created a bushin and immediately henged it into a kunai. He had then distracted Kyougeki with the Katon jutsu while the bushin had charged him from behind. The kid had some talent, and was a pretty good strategist as well.

"This kid's not half bad, but he's still not gonna hit me!"

he smirked

Kitsune and the bushin each threw a shuriken at the man, which he avoided, but as soon as they had passed him, they henged back into more bushins and performed Katon jutsus at point blank range, which Kyougeki deftly avoided. He then spun on his hands and delivered kicks into the guts of the bushins, surprised as to the fact that they were solid before they poofed out of existence.

"Kage bushins!? Hoho, the boy has more talent than I thought!"

Kyougeki was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely had time to dodge the fist that went soaring past his face and then the foot aimed at his legs.

"_What!?" _

Kyougeki swore. He had been so surprised by the Kage Bushins that he had forgotten about the _real_ Kitsune and the other bushin!

"YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" he yelled punching the bushin in the face, causing it to poof out of existence. He saw Kitsune trying to form hand seals for another Katon jutsu but was kicked in the back before he could finish them.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO BE FASTER THAN THAT TOO!" he laughed, getting the child angrier.

"This fucking bastard is too fast!, He's not even trying! dammit, I'm just not good enough!" he thought angrily.

" Damn Kimmimaro, looks like you got some competition!" Kidomaru whistled. noticing the look of interest that he had never seen on Kimimaros face before. Kimimaro only stared intently at the Uchiha, who at the moment was staring to look different. Kyougeki was laughing cockily at the boy who was trying so hard to stop him went he felt an immensely dark and sinister chakra fill the room. He looked over to the boy who he was currently engaged in combat with. His eyes were no longer the peaceful lavender they had been, now they were red, a black tomoe in each eye, the pupil a snakelike slit. The whisker like scars were more defined, and his hair had a slightly red tint at the edges. Kyougeki sweatdropped, he knew this meant trouble.

"Oh shit, this must be the demonic chakra he possesses, and judging from those eyes, that's the sharingan. This, could be bad."

Kitsune smiled. He felt so good, he felt_ powerful_. It was the same feeling he had felt that night. It was ecstasy, he felt like he could do anything.

Kitsune charged his sensei again, this time much faster, he noticed that the man seemed to be slower, and was glad he had the sharingan. He dodged the punch the man threw, and flickered behind him.

"Am I fast enough now sensei?" he said, slashing the man across the face, drawing blood.

"Gotcha" he smirked.

Kyougeki sighed, he had to end this now, before the boy hurt the other kids.

The boy had won, but he still wanted to fight. He was about to charge the man again when he felt a foot connect with his face. He back flipped and sprang at the man again, slashing at the man, who dodged.

"What? He's gotten faster!"

"The first gate, the gate of opening, release" Kyougeki said, all the playfulness gone from his voice.

Kitsune was able to dodge the first punch thanks to his sharingan, but couldn't't move fast enough to dodge the heel that connected with his head and knocked him unconscious.

"Holy fucking shit" whispered Tayuya. She was astounded by the change in the boys personality. One minute he had been smiling, joking around, and the next he had been coming after their sensei like some kind of animal. Kyougeki sighed, that had been to close. He bent to pick up the boy, and winced in pain. Opening those damn gates still took it out of him. He carried the boy bridal style towards the group.

"Sensei, what is he? What was that chakra?" Kimimaro asked seriously, getting a smile from his sensei. The boy never seemed this interested when Kyougeki was trying to teach him something, but was interested in the boy that Kyougeki knew Kimimaro saw as a new rival.

"I'm afraid that's something only Kitsune can tell you, and he'll do that when he's ready."

Kimmimaro nodded, the eyes he saw on the boy were the sharingan, he knew that. But what was that chakra?

Kyougeki carried Kitsune over to the redhead, who, looked up at him curiously.

"Tayuya, I want you to take Kitsune to his room, he's done for today."

Tayuya nodded, which surprised her sensei. She wasn't arguing? Guess she was just as intrigued by the boy as Kimimaro was. There was something about this strange boy that seemed to bring out the best in people.

As Tayuya left with the boy, she heard her sensei shout.

"OKAY YOU LAZY MORONS! LET'S SEE YOU GOT!"

She looked down at the boy curiously.

"What are you?"

she wondered as she carried him into his room and set him on the bed. As she left, she smiled as she heard snoring.

"Idiot" she chuckled as she walked back to the training area.

AN- End of the chapter, the first rewritten chapter is next, so prepare yourselves, Next chapter, Two months later


	5. Two Months later

The White Fox

By Os Kitsune

Chapter 5, Two months later

AN- I'm back with a vengance motherfuckers, you'll be able to enjoy chapter updates from me daily!

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto... Pudding! XP

Legend :

_'...Human or Lesser Summon Thinking/ Human or lesser summon Flashback Talking/Small A/N...'_

_"__...Human or lesser summon Thinking Flashback..."_

_**'...Demon or Summon Boss Thinking/Flashback Talking...'**_

"...Human or Lesser Summon Talking..."

"**...Demon or Summon Boss Talking..."**

_**"...Demon or summon Boss Flashback Thinking..."**_

"...SHOUTING/TWO OR MORE PEOPLE SAYING THE SAME THING/CASTING THE SAME JUTSU..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kidomaru swore, he had woken up an hour late, and knew that his sensei would be a pain in his ass about it the whole day. Kidomaru was nearly in tears at the thought of the training session that Kyougeki no doubt had in store for him. Kidomaru was about to open the doors to the training room when they crashed open, and he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

" ...AND IF YOU EVER CALL ME A FOUL MOUTHED BITCH AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO YOU!

Kidomaru realized the reason it was so hard to breathe was due to the fact that he had one very bloody Jirobo on top of him.

"Get...your... fat...ass... off...me...please..." he wheezed

"Sorry." Moaned Jirobo

As Jirobo limped to the medical wing of the base, Kidomaru made a mental note to avoid Tayuya today, she was after all, very dangerous when she was angry. Kidomaru walked into the training room, and braced himself for the anoying banter of his sensei, and was suprised when it didn't come. He looked around and seeing no sign of his sensei anywhere, sighed in relief.

"Finally up eeh?" snickered Sakon, obviously still amused by the fight

"No 'Fires of youth today' ?"

"Thank god no, I think Orochimaru Sama has him out on some mission."

"Kimimaro?"

"Training with Orochimaru Sama."

"So we get the day off ?" asked Kidomaru, extremely relieved.

"Actually..." Sakon trailed off nervously, looking behind Kidomaru

Kidomaru turned around, and groaned. What he saw was one infuriated Kitsune smashing into a training dummy, which after a couple of blows, shattered into splinters.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know, but when that kid gets angry, you should know to watch the fuck out."

"Amen to that." murmured Kidomaru

_Flashback_

_Kidomaru and the others panted heavily, while Kyougeki smiled sinisterly._

_"Your not tired already are you?" he chuckled_

_"Come on, look at Kitsune over there. He's two years younger than you all, and he's barely sweating!" shouted the man proudly_

_They all looked over to the boy who had only started training with them a week ago. It was indeed true, the young white-haired boy seemed to be out of breathe, but other then than that, one wouldn't be able to tell he had been training for hours on end._

_"What the are you ya' freaky fox?" gasped Kidomaru exhaustedly._

_The next thing everybody heard was the sound of bones snapping, and Kidomaru screaming in pain. Sakon gasped when he saw Kidomaru's hand being crushed by Kitsune, who eyes glowed red, their irises slits._

_"Don't ever call me a freak again, or I'll fucking kill you" the hanyou growled_

_Kidomaru screamed even louder as his skin began to smolder, demonic chakra scalding him. Just as he thought his arm was going to burn off, Kitsune was punched in the stomach by Kyougeki, which he responded to by dropping to the floor, cradling his stomach._

_"That's enough Kitsune!" he growled_

_"Sakon, take Kidomaru to the medical wing, and then take the rest of the day off, training's over for today._

_End of flashback_

"Uh... now that you mention it, I think I'll be going" muttered Kidomaru, who was reaching for the door, when a voice that made his voice run cold rang out.

"Wait, you and Sakon are going to spar with me." growled Kitsune, his voice full of venom

"Well actually, I think I left something in the oven!" said the spider nin, making up an absoultely ridiculous excuse that had no context whatsoever.

"Either spar with me, or die." he whispered.

Sakon, Ukon, and Kidomaru all started crying chibi tears when a fist collided with Kitsunes face.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" yelled Tayuya

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF ACTING LIKE YOU GOT A FUCKING CHIP ON YOUR SHOULDER, ACTING LIKE SOME DUCK-ASS HAIR EMO! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THAT WAS SO BAD THAT YOU NEARLY KILL YOURSELF AND US EVERYTIME YOU TRAIN!? YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD IT ROUGH YA'KNOW, YA' FUCKING BAKA!"

Kidomaru was stunned, and he silently started praying that Kitsune wouldn't kill her right there on the spot, but he was suprised when he saw the look on Kitsune's face. He was _shocked. _But it didn't last long, Kitsune grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt, and returned her defiant look with one filled with a terrifying rage.

"You had it tough, huh?" he whispered

"Well, tell me Tayuya, was your mother murdered in front of you? Did your family, who _killed _your mother, then try to kill you, hacking into you with katanas? Did the man who you look up to like a father, tell you that he never loved you?" "If you can answer yes to _any_ of these questions, then come talk to me. Otherwise,you have no fucking clue what_ 'tough'_ is."

Without saying another word, he stormed out of the room.

"Oh...my...god..." Sakon whispered "He just made _you_ look like the asshole Tayuya."

Tayuya didn't respond to the observation, all she could do was stare at the door Kitsune had just left through. His words echoed in her mind,

_"You have no fucking clue what 'tough' is"_

"Fucking asshole." she muttered, before she stormed out of the room as well.

OoO

Kitsune stared at the ceiling of his room, scowling, tears in his eyes.

_"Who, the fuck does she think she is, 'you're not the only who who had it tough ya know!' She has no fucking clue. It's not my fault that they're so weak that they can't keep up with me. Maybe I should ask Orochimaru Sama if he'll train me with Kimimaro, at least then I'll be able to spar with somebody whose strong." _He thought bitterly. He had promised himself that he wasn't going to cry anymore, but the memory of that night had brought on a wave of sadness and hate. He despised it, the way that whenever he cried, he felt so weak.

His thoughts were interuptted by a pounding on his door. Wiping his eyes, he got up and opened it, and was suprised to see Tayuya standing there.

"What do you want?"

She looked up at him, and was suprised to see his eyes looked all red and puffy.

_"Was he crying? Him, of all people? Shit, I really fucked up!"_ she thought sourly

"Im sorry" she mumbled, looking at the ground

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry!" she yelled

Kitsune sighed tiredly.

_"God I'm an ass, I made Tayuya apoligize, which from what the others told me, she's never done in her life."_

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

"So why have you been an ass all this time?" she asked, causing Kitsune to wince.

He looked down at the ground,

"Kyougeki sensei..."

"What?" she asked, not quite understanding

"It's Kyougeki sensei's fault, whenever I spar with him, he makes me feel so weak. And I swore to do something, but before I can, I need to get strong." he growed, sounding sad and angry and hopeless all at the same time.

"You want revenge?" she asked. He said nothing, but the way he looked at the ground was all the answer she needed.

"Well, you know, we could all help you if you weren't such an ass." she said, grinning.

"We're like you Kitsune, we all want to get strong. If you let us help you, then we can all get that much stronger."

She was sure she saw a small smile cross his face for a brief second. He looked up her, his eyes full of determination.

"So, friends?" she asked, putting out her hand.

He took it.

"Friends." he said, a foxy grin plastered across his face.

oOo

Sakon was starting to worry. Tayuya had been gone for twenty minutes, and for all he knew, she could be dead by now. Kitsune could have waited till she left the training room, and killed her where he and Kidomaru wouldn't be able to help her. He was just about to leave the room and go look for her when it slammed into his face, which sent him howling back in pain.

"Tayuya you're alive!" Kidomaru shouted incredulously

"And why wouldn't I be?" she growled

Sakon looked up, and immediately scooted far away from the door, and started crying chibi tears with Kidomaru.

"Oh Kami! Tayuya, look out! He's right behind you!" he shouted

Kitsune looked to the ground, with a wounded look on his face.

_'I made them hate and fear me this much? I guess I am turning into the demon my family said I was."_ he thought dejectedly

"Oh will you two shut the fuck up!" Tayuya shouted "He is not going to kill you! In fact, I think he has something to say to you."

"I'm sorry." he said

Kidomaru and Sakon froze, and then turned to look at each other.

"Um, what?" aked Kidomaru shakily

"I'm sorry for being such a..." he trailed off

"Ass." said Tayuya

"Yeah." said Kitsune

Kidomaru and Sakon couldn't beleive their ears. Was Kitsune actually apoligizing?

"Really?" asked Kidomaru, his voice devoid of fear now.

"Yeah."

Kidomaru and Sakon looked at each other, and smiled.

"Good enough for us!" they said in unison

Yeah... Um well short chapter after a long absence. You cant be happy. Well I had alot of brainstorming to do. And, my internet went down T.T Next chapter should be up really soon, got a lot of catching up to do ! XP


	6. Seven years later

The White Fox

By Os Kitsune

Chapter 6, Seven Years Later

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did, instead of the Kyuubi, Naruto would be the container of the dreaded... ManBearPig!! Laughs maniaclly

Legend:

_'...Human or Lesser Summon Thinking/Small A/N...'_

_**'...Demon or Summon Boss Thinking...'**_

"...Human or Lesser Summon Talking..."

"**...Demon or Summon Boss Talking..."**

"...SHOUTING/TWO OR MORE PEOPLE SAYING THE SAME THING/CASTING THE SAME JUTSU..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitsune ran through the halls of the Uchiha manor, following the familiar voice. He was terrified, he had to reach the source of that voice before it was to late. He threw open the door to the main hall, and sighed in relief at the sight of his mother. He smiled at the white haired woman who he resembled somewhat. His blood ran cold as a figure dropped down behind his mother. Kitsune tried to cry out to warn his mother, but the words wouldn't form in his throat. He tried to move, to put himself in between the assailant and his mother, but he was frozen to the spot. He knew what was coming next, and tried to shut his eyes, but he found himself unable to. He tried to scream as his mother was impaled by his uncle's katana. As the life drained out of her eyes, he tried to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. He felt sick as his uncle Fugaku looked up at him, smiling, his faced covered in Tsukihana's blood. He couldn't do anything. It was the same as when he was five, he was to weak, he couldn't protect his mother, he couldn't save her. The scream finally escaped his lungs as his uncle's sword pierced through his chest.

Kitsune gasped as he awoke in a pool of cold sweat. He put his face in his hands and sighed. He had been having that the same dream, that same nightmare, every night, for the last seven years. Even though he had gotten strong, (very strong according to his sensei, Kabuto San, Orochimaru Sama, and all his friends). After seven years of blood, sweat and struggle, he felt like he was still five years old in his dreams, small and helpless. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard giggling. He looked up to see Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru and Tayuya all trying hard to supress from bursting into laughter. He then noticed the marker that Sakon was dangling in between his fingers, and immediately ran to his bathroom mirror. A vein bulged in his head when he saw what they had done to him. They had written obscenties and all sorts of things all over his face. He then heard howling laughter as his friends all ran out his room, with him right behind them.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" which got an even bigger roar of laughter from the sound four. He knew where they were headed, the training room. Kitsune swore as he tripped over one of his three tails, and watched as they ran through the door to the training room. As he went in, he activated his sharingan, three tomoe spinning in each eye, knowing what was to come next. He saw the group still laughing, huddled behind Kimimaro. Kitsune's eye ticked when he noticed the small smirk that formed on his face when he saw Kitsune.

"Move aside Kimimaro!" he growled fiercely.

Kimimaro sighed. " After seven years of doing this, you know what my answer is." he said, his smile growing wider.

Kitsune went over to the weapons rack and whipped several kunai and shuriken, some of which were deflected, the others soaring past him. Kimimaro smirked, knowing what was about to happen. He grew his spine out, and pierced the kage bushins that henged from the kunai, then proceeded to dodge the fire that approached him. Kimimaro sighed, "Come on Kitsune, got anything new?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu !"(1) shouted Kitsune, spitting numerous fireballs at Kimimaro who dodged them and slashed Kitsune, who henged into a tree stump.

_"Substitution!"_

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" (2) he screamed, a large stream of fire singing Kimimaro's robes. As he dodged, he was kicked in the face by a bushin that had henged from one of the deflected shuriken. While he was stunned, Kimimaro was hit point blank by Kitsune's Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (3). Kitsune stared at the flames when he felt something strike him in the chest. Kimimaro had shot his finger bones at him through the fire and hit Kitsune while his guard was down. Kitsune was getting tired of this, so he decided to end this sparring match. Kitsune formed handseals and then shouted "Katon: Kitsune Endan Genkotsu (4). His fist became engulfed in white flames up to his elbow. He charged Kimimaro, who had a solid spiral of bone encircling his arm, the flames forming into the shape of a fox ." Tessenka no Mai !(5) " he shouted as the two jutsu collided.

The two fought for postion fiercely, but everyone was suprised as they heard a cracking noise. Kimimaro was shocked as the spiral made of his strongest bone began to crack. He gave one final push , as did Kitsune, whose chakra was starting to burn his shoulder. A large explosion blew out from in between the combatants, and smoke filled the room. As the smoke cleared, The sound four were suprised when they saw Kitsune wedged in a crater that had formed in the wall. They then looked over Kimimaro, who was wedged into an even bigger crater. Both combatants grinned, and then collapsed .

"We'll call it a draw." muttered Kitsune tiredly.

"Agreed."

Kitsune grinned. This had become a ritual for them. His friends used it to get him out of the funk he usually was in after his nightmare. They would play a practical joke on him while he was still asleep, run away and hide behind Kimimaro, who would then proceed to fight with Kitsune until the anger had left him.

Kidomaru took out a piece of paper and pen, and began to tally. "Okay, as of today that put's Kitsune at 1278 wins, Kimmimaro at 1277." he whistled. Even though Kitune had called it a draw, Kidomaru gave the win to him, considering it was a special occasion.

"HEY, SLEEPY MCBIRTHDAY BITCH, GET UP!" Tayuya growled

"Huh, birthday?" muttered kitsune as he helped Kimimaro up.

"YEAH YA DUMB BASTARD, TODAY'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! JESUS, HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR OWN FUCKING BIRTHDAY?" she yelled

"WELL YA LOUD BITCH, SINCE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY HOW 'BOUT YOU WATCH YOUR GODDAMNED MOUTH FOR ONCE?" he yelled back

Sakon chuckled, Tayuya's mouth had rubbed off on to Kitsune over the years and he was just as bad as her at times when he was really angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!" she said smacking him across the head

"AWW SHIT!" he yelled, running away.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING PUSSY, I 'M GONNA RIP THOSE FAGGOTY ASS TAILS OFF AND STRANGLE YOU WITH 'EM!"

Kimimaro smiled, he couldn't help but pity the poor bastard. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE I'M SORRY TAYUYA !" he screamed, few things in this world scared him, but one of the things that did was an angry Tayuya.He stopped running when Tayuya flickered in front of him, her level 2 curse mark activated. Kitsune nearly wet himself because he thought she would make good on her promise to rip his tails off and strangle him with them.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." she said all to sweetly

"Does the fact that it's my birthday cut it?" he asked hopefully, knowing full well what her response would be

"Ahh, but your forgetting whose responsibilty it is to hand out the birthday beatings." she piped happily

Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, and Kimimaro winced as Kitsune's screams of pain echoed throughout the base.

"Come on idiot, lets get to the mess hall before fatass eats everything" she said seriously.

"Aww hell no!" he screamed as he took off towards the mess hall (he has an appetite that can rival Jirobo's or Choji's people!) Causing Tayuya to sweatdrop.

"I realy hate how that moron can bounce back from anything." she sighed.

Kitsune crashed into the mess hall just in time to see Jirobo sit down with what looked like the majority of the food that was being served. Desperate, he flickered to the table where the other's were sitting at and grabbed roughly half of Jirobo's food. Kitsune and Jirobo stared each other down for a moment before basically inhaling their food. Sakon and the others found themselves getting sick as the empty bowls, plates and trays piled up. Kitsune wnet to take another bite of his sushi when he fell over, about to vomit. Jirobo chuckled as he kept eating. Kidomaru sighed and pulled out another piece of paper and tallied up. "As of today, Jirobo leads with 1589 wins and Kitsune with 965 wins. " This had become another one of the groups rituals. After they pulled their prank on Kitsune and he fought with Kimmimaro, they would go to the mess hal and Kitsune and Jirobo would have ridiculous eating contests, much to the disgust of their friends. As Sakon helped Kitsune up, he placed a small wrapped package into Kitsune's hand with a mischevious grin on his face. Wondering what it was, Kitsune opened it up only to turn red and sigh in embaressment. Sakon had gotten him a copy of one of those perverted little orange books that he enjoyed reading.(Hooray for Icha Icha XP)

"Your such a perv Sakon" he muttered, his face still red.

""Your very welcome Kit" chuckled Sakon, using the nickname he had given to his friend.

Jirobo got him a set of special ramen bowls, which he had given reluctanty. Kidomaru got him a commemarative plaque that stated he was the "World's most obnoxiously competitive jackoff", much to Kitsune's chargin. Kimimaro got him an ortnant black katana , saying that he needed a proper weapon, leaving Kitsune speechless. He flashed his friends one of his foxy grins and thanked them. It was then that he noticed an obnoxiously familiar figure approaching.

"Aww crap." he muttered. Everyone looked over, and groaned collectively, even Kimmimaro had a small grimace on his face.

"WELL IF IT ISN'T MY FAVORITE STUDENT!" yelled the annoying man.

"Hello Kyougeki sensei" he muttered

"I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU !" he yelled, presenting Kitsune with a form fitting purple one piece, similar to the one he was wearing, getting a collective snicker from his friends, whom he glared at.

"Gee, I'm ... flattered Kyougeki Sensei" Kitsune lied. He planned on burying the repulsive thing deep in his closet as soon as he got the chance to.

Kyougeki had tears in his eyes. " EVEN THOUGH YOU GROW OLDER, THE FIRE OF YOUTH BURNS STRONGLY WITHIN YOU!" getting a groan from the teens who had been his students. Which caused his eye to tick. " WELL, FAREWELL MY FORMER STUDENTS, I'VE GOT TO GO TEACH THE NEXT BATCH OF YOUTHFUL HOPEFULS" he declared obnoxiously.

"Please... sensei...just...go..." begged Kidomaru, banging his head on the table with each word. Kyougeki sweatdropped again. " Um, well yeah, guess I better get going then. Goodbye" he said as he walked away.

"I spent three years under that crazy bastards tutelage and he's just as annoying as the first day I met him" groaned Kitsune.

. (1) Fire Style: Pheonix Fire Jutsu

(2)Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu

(3)Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu

(4)Fire Style: Fox Bullet Fist

(5)The Dance of The Clematis

AN- Yeeaaahhh, I know I said I was going to rewrite the story, and I kinda did for this chapter, but I decided that it was way too funny to be left out -.-0 , every chapter after this will be different from what I had before. Had to remove the Tayuya x Kitsune after all, but don't worry, you'll love what I have planned! Next chapter should be up late tommorow cause... I'm starting my new job, I'm a service clerk at jewel now -.-0, Good bye after school freedom T.T


	7. Gaara

The White Fox

By Os Kitsune

Chapter 7, Gaara

AN- Well, here it is, the first new chapter...Yay...Poop...

Disclaimer: You should thank god I don't own Naruto, because if a did, Kisame would be a goldfish, Pein would be a sado-masochist, and Zetsu would be a chili dog tree. Yeah, I'm a bit messed up in the head. X)

Legend:

_'...Human or Lesser Summon Thinking/Small A/N...'_

_**'...Demon or Summon Boss Thinking...'**_

"...Human or Lesser Summon Talking..."

"**...Demon or Summon Boss Talking..."**

"...SHOUTING/TWO OR MORE PEOPLE SAYING THE SAME THING/CASTING THE SAME JUTSU..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitsune looked over to see if his sensei had indeed left, and was surprised to see Kabuto approaching.

"Hello Kitsune, hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said kindly

"Hey Kabuto Sama, no your not, what's up?" he replied warmly

"Well, actually, Orochimaru Sama requests your presence immediately, no just him." he said as the others made to get up. They looked at each other for a moment, confused. Orochimaru always summoned them as a group, so why not now?

Kitsune spoke up. "It's ok guys, I'll see you all later, Kay'?

As the two walked through the maze like tunnels towards their destination, Kitsune couldn't help but noticed the concealed glares directed towards him. He picked up mutters of 'freak', murmurs of 'demon'. Even though they were silenced quickly by a wave of killing intent unleashed by Kabuto, they didn't sting any less. Kitsune couldn't help but think that he had only been told a half truth by the man who had saved him all those years ago. He had promised him that he would escape scorn, that he would be accepted for who he was. True that some people accepted him for who he was, but they didn't know the _truth_ about him. What he really was. Neither did those who despised him, but they had their suspicions. They had heard whispers of who he really was. They had chosen to take stock in these rumors, and hated him for his origins.

Orochimaruhad promised him that he would receive companionship and brotherhood. He had received these things, true, but they did nothing to relieve the intense feelings of isolation and loneliness. At this point in his life, Kitsune was sure that nothing would make him feel those feeling of companionship and brotherhood that he desired desperately. In fact, he had felt that way from the moment that his mother had been murdered in front of him. It was the worst feeling in the world. Watching others who had not experienced it. Suffocating and inescapable, you felt swallowed by the darkness until it had consumed you. He sighed. When had he become such an emo? He thought jokingly, he chuckled to himself until he noticed they had reached the giant doors that lead into the Sannin's inner sanctum.

"Hello Kitsune Kun." The cold voice echoed off the walls of the immense room.

Kitsune bowed respectfully. "Hello Orochimaru Sama."

"The reason I have summoned you today, is because I wish for you to accompany me on a special, shall we say, 'diplomatic' mission to Sunagakure."

"Just me, Orochimaru Sama? What about the others?"

"They will not be needed, I believe that we will only need your...'unique'... abilities in securing what I seek from the Kazekage." Frowning at the look that had crossed the hanyou's face.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?... Oh, no Orochimaru Sama."

"Well, gather anything you may need for the journey, we leave in an hour."

"Hai, Orochimaru Sama."

oOo

Kitsune looked up in shock, he was used to the underground bases that made up Otogakure, not the tall, dark buildings that comprised Sunagakure. He tightened the scarf covering his face, in an effort to keep out the sand whipping through the air. He could not understand why the founders of Suna had built the village in the middle of this particular desert. Not only were they cut off from any large supply of water, but savage sandstorms seemed to constantly fill the air, never ending, suffocating. His thoughts were interrupted when they were stopped by the guards at the main gate of the village.

"What is you purpose here?" demanded the larger of the gaurds, who seemed to be in charge.

"I am the Otokage, and have come here to discuss matters of great importance with the Kazekage." huffed Orochimaru, apparently annoyed by the fact that he had to answer to such weak ninja.

The two gaurds looked at each other, and bowed.

"Forgive us for our rudeness Otokage Sama, we'll personally escort you to Kazekage Sama's tower!"

As Kitsune entered Kazekage tower, he realized how similar it was to the Hokage's tower back in Konoha. He shook his head as memories of blood and screaming came back to him. Roughly fifty feet away, a boy with blood red hair looked down upon the white haired youth, a manic look etched on his face, causing the kanji for love to bulge and become more pronounced.

"Kill..."

oOo

The Kazekage was hunched over his desk, whispering silent curses as he went over stacks of documents. Recent budget cuts caused by a lack of missions required of his village had severely hindered his village's power. If he didn't do something soon, his village would slip into poverty. And then there was that brat of his...

"Who's there!?" he snapped as he heard knocking at the door to his office.

"Kazekage Sama, you have visitors..."

He swore. "Send them in!"

Three people entered his office, the first, obviously the leader, was dressed in the ceremonially robes of a kage. The second was a young man of about twenty, with gray hair and glasses. The third was the most peculiar, he had long, white hair, that went down to the middle of his back. Next were the peculiar markings on his face, three, horizontal lines on each cheek. At first he thought that they have been drawn or painted on there, but realized with a start they were actually some kind of birth mark. The most shocking aspect of the young man was the primal, inhuman aura he had. It was animalistic, and it made the Kazekage's breathe catch in his lungs. His son had a similar aura.

"Well, who are you and what do you want ? " he asked angrily, annoyed by the interruption from his work.

"My name is Orochimaru, leader of Otogakure no Sato, and I have an offer you might be interested in."

"I doubt that."

"I understand that you have been suffering from recent economic cuts, and that your village will soon be forced into a depression." Stated the Sannin, causing the Kazekage to scowl.

"You seem to be knowledgeable about our situation here, but if that's all you've come to say, then you can leave." he growled

"Well, that's exactly _why_I've come. You see, if it weren't for Konohagakure no Sato, your village wouldn't be in such a tight situation, would it ?"

The Kazekage froze, suddenly catching on. This fool wasn't actually thinking of attacking Konoha, was he?

"I am offering an invitation, so to speak, to form an alliance between our villages, and destroy Konohagakure no Sato." said Orochimaru, echoing the Kazekage's thoughts .

"That's pure lunacy, what makes you think I would endanger my village by forming an alliance with your village? Any attack on Konohagakure would most likely fail, and would then be met with retaliation from Konoha!"

"That's where your wrong, tell me, Kazekage, is your son, the jinchuriki of the Shukkaku, still alive?"

Kitsune held his breathe, Shukaku, one of the bijuu? And what was a jinchuriki?

"Unfortunately, but even with Gaara, an attack would still fail..."

"Ahh, wrong again my dear Kazekage, not only would we have a jinchuriki at our disposal, we would have a hanyou."

"A hanyou, you mean a half demon!?"

"Yes, I do, and not just any hanyou, but the son of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and one who is from the Uchiha clan."

Kitsune realized he couldn't breathe. He looked up at the Kazekage in apprehension, and waited. He had a look of shock on his face,which was replaced by one of realization. And then, ahhh there it was, the look of disgust and loathing he had become so familiar with. Even though that look had been directed at him daily for the last seven years, it still made him cringe a little. It was looks like those why he kept who he really was a secret. He would not be able to stand seeing that look on his friends faces. He was dragged from his thoughts when the Kazekage spoke.

"So what were you planning?"

"I take that you accept my offer then?"

'Yes."

"Excellent. I was planning on using the upcoming chunnin exam as a means to have our ninja infiltrate the village without arousing suspicion."

"You've been planning this for some time."

Orochimaru smiled

"Well then, we have many things to discuss, Kitsune, I'm sure you don not wish be bothered by the semantics of our meeting, why dont you go outside and get some fresh air ? We'll me up with you later."

"Hai Orochimaru Sama."

The door swung closed behind him. Kitsune walked numbly down the stairs to the ground floor of the tower. They were planning on attacking Konoha, his old home. Which meant one thing, he was going too see his clan once more. He felt an old rage bubble up inside him. His clan, he would make them pay. For the nightmares, for the years of suffering,_ for his mother's death. _Then he felt a pang of doubt, he hadn't expected to fight them so soon, was he ready?

"_No, probably not, but I won't be able to find peace until they pay." _he thought grimly

As he brought the scarf up to his face, he noticed that the sandstorm had subsided. An eery quiet had fallen over the village.

"Where is everybody?", noticing that the streets of the village were quite desolate.

He started when something moved out of the corner of his vision. He turned to see a red haired boy, about his age. The boys' hair was as red as his was white. Kitsune noticed the kanji for love tattooed in his forehead. Kitsune also took in the dark bags around his eyes, making the boy look like a raccoon as much as his tails and whiskers made him look like a fox. He realized with a start that he looked a lot like the Kazekage. _"Is your son, the jinchuriki of the Shukaku, still alive ?"_

_"So this must be Gaara, and he has something to do with the bijuu, Shukakku." _he thought grimly

Gaara looked back at him, a look of mingled curiosity and crazed blood lust splayed across his face.

**_"This scent, the boy's scent is familiar."_**

Garra raised a hand to his head, a pained look played across his features.

**_"From my past, something from my past... AHHHH!"_**

_"Stop..."_

**"_IT'S THAT FOX, THAT DAMN FOX, IT'S HIS BLOOD THAT I SMELL!"_**

_"Just stop..."_

**_"KILL HIM, KILL THE FOX! SPILL HIS BLOOD ACROSS THE VILLAGE! CRUSH HIS BONES! RIP HIS GUTS! KILL HIM!"_**

Kitsune unconsciously took a step back, the boy had been mumbling to himself for a couple seconds, then looked back up at him, a crazed look spread across his face. Kitsune realized with a start that the boy's aura had changed, it had gone from a regular human one, to one of malice and death, full of evil.

"I'LL KILL HIM, I'LL KILL HIM MOTHER! I'LL CRACK HIS SKULL AND SPILL HIS BRAINS, THEN YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE BLOOD MOTHER!"

"Shit!"

Kitsune didn't have time to react, before he knew what was happening, the gourd on his back had uncorked itself and sand was racing towards him. With his sensitive nose, Kitsune noticed that the sand smelled odd, sickly sweet.

The sand smelled of blood.

AN- End of chapter, next one should be up tomorrow. Tell me how you like it. Yes? No? Maybe so? Helluva lot better than that mushy romantic bullshit I had before? Well, coming up next Kitsune vs. Gaara!

SEE YA LATER BITCHES! XP


	8. Hanyou vs Jinchuriki

The White Fox

By Os Kitsune

Chapter 8, Hanyou vs. Jinchuriki !

AN- Sorry this took so long, I have no excuse T.T

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto...Yet

Legend:

_'...Human or Lesser Summon Thinking/Small A/N...'_

_**'...Demon or Summon Boss Thinking...'**_

"...Human or Lesser Summon Talking..."

"**...Demon or Summon Boss Talking..."**

"...SHOUTING/TWO OR MORE PEOPLE SAYING THE SAME THING/CASTING THE SAME JUTSU..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuck!" Kitsune shouted as he tried to dodge the sand. Whatever this kid had to do with the Shukkaku, it gave control of the sand. And he had used this sand to kill people, the disgusting smell coming off it was that much. It reeked of blood, human blood, enough so that it made Kitsune's head spin.

**"WHERE ARE YOU GOING LITTLE FOX ? DO I SCARE YOU, COME HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU TO PIECES!"**

And whatever he had to do with Shukkaku, also let him know that he was a hanyou. He dodged another wave of sand when he realized what Gaara had said.

_"Little fox? How does he know?"_

**"WHAT'S WRONG KYUUBI? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONGEST OF THE BIJUU, AREN'T YOU? WHY DON'T YOU JUST TRANSFORM INTO YOUR TRUE FORM AND KILL ME? OR ARE YOU REALLY THAT AFRAID OF ME?**

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but my old man's been dead for 13 years. "

A look of comprehension dawned on Gaara's face.

**"OLD MAN, THEN YOUR HIS OFFSPRING?"**

The psychotic grin stretched even further.

**"YOUR JUST AS GOOD, MAYBE EVEN BETTER. KILLING THAT BASTARDS ONLY CHILD IS FAR BETTER THAN KILLING HIM, THE TORMENT OF LOSING A CHILD, THAT IS WHAT THAT FOX SHALL FEEL!"**

Before he could react, Kitsune was swept up by a wave of sand and slammed into a nearby building, leaving a small crater. As another wave of sand was about to smash into him, Kitsune recovered and dodged out of the way. Kitsune formed some hand seals and let lose a stream of fire, only to have the sand surround Gaara and block the flames. Kitsune rushed foward and punched into sand, which had melted into glass, and shattered right through it. He readied another punch and threw it, only to have it caught in the sand. Kitsune gasped in pain as he felt the bones in his hand shatter underneath the crushing pressure of the sand. Kitsune let out a yelp of agony as he was lifted by the sand and slingshot into the ground. Kitsune eyes blurred in and out of focus.

_"Okay, I am really starting to fucking hate that sand."_

A snarl of rage formed on his face, and the irises of his eyes gained the bloodred hue and tomoe of the sharingan. His eyes scrunched in fury as he struggled to remove the arm, leg, and body weights attached to him one-handed. Gaara laughed.

"**IS THIS ALL THE SON OF THE POWERFUL KYUUBI NO KITSUNE IS CAPABLE OF? PATHETIC! YOU THINK REMOVING A LITTLE WEIGHT WILL HEL-"**

Gaara's words caught in his throat as the weights landed on the ground, creating huge craters and a blinding cloud of debris and dust. Gaara sent a wave of sand foward, leaving a small hole in his defenses, which Kitsune happily appeared in front of. As Gaara made to attack, the sand behind raised to block a seemingly invisible blow. A split second later, the sand to his left mirrored this action. The sand to his right failed to do the same, and Gaara received a shattering blow to his face, which sent him flying, the armor of sand covering it turning to powder from the force of it. Gaara did not have time to react as Kitsune delivered an equally powerful kick to his midsection a moment later, and a devastating elbow to his back. Gaara was thrown through the air until he collided with a building.

Kitsune did not hear the satisfying crunch of bone against stone wall, but growled when he saw that Gaara had cushioned the blow with his sand. Gaara rose to his feet, his expression no longer sadistically playful, but filled with a bloodthirsty rage.

**"I WAS GOING TO PLAY WITH YOU, LITTLE FOX, BUT NOW I'LL JUST KILL YOU OUTRIGHT."**

Kitsune looked on in confusion as Gaara formed a hand seal and the sand formed a dome around him. his sensitive ears picking up the sound of it hardening. Taking time to kill him outright, that couldn't be good. He charged the sand, hoping to shatter the dome, only to be stopped about ten feet short of it by spikes that suddenly appeared on it.

_"The hell?"_

Kitsune snarled as his clothes ripped in several places, drawing blood. He dashed once again at the the dome, but this time dodged the spikes that meant to ensure his demise. He flipped over to the opposite side of the dome, and threw a hard punch at it He winced in pain as not only did his hand make a nasty crunching noise against the now solid sand, but was pierced by more spikes that had protruded from the dome.

Kitsune leapt back and decided that ninjutsu was the next logical thing to try, forming hand signs and launching a fire jutsu at the barrier. He grinned as the flames splashed against the sand dome, engulfing it. Said grin promptly dissapeared as he saw that the flames had had no effect. Kitsune felt a bubbling fury and hopelessness in the pit of his stomach. A kind of bloodlust started to overtake him, he wanted, no, he needed to kill, to maim, to tear into Gaara, needed to see him bleed, to see that psychotic grin replaced by a grimace of pain and fear. No, he couldn't let that side of himself take over. he was better than that. But it was _so_ tempting, it was kill or be killed with this kid, and he might as well enjoy it, shouldn't he. A small voice whispered in his ear, telling him to rip, tear, shred. And the blood it promised him sounded extremely promising. The voice was familiar, a voice filled with malice, death, and the promise of destruction. It was the voice of his father.

_"Get the fuck out of my head!"_

**_"WHAT'S WRONG KIT? DON'T YOU WANT TO USE THE POWER I'VE GIVEN YOU?"_**

_"What you've given me is nothing but pain and misery, you've made my life hell on Earth."_

**_"YOU CAN'T HOLD THIS POWER BACK FOREVER, YOU'LL EVENTUALLY CRACK, AND WHEN YOU DO, YOU WONT BE ABLE TO STOP YOURSELF FROM KILLING ANYTHING IN SIGHT._**

_"That'll happen when hell freezes over."_

Kitsune gazed at the great dome.

"Fine, you don't want to come out, I'll fucking tear you out."

Kitsune focused chakra to his arms, and formed the neccesary hands signs

"Katon: Kitsune Endan Genkotsu!"

Kitsune charged foward, white hot flames engulfing his hand all the way to the forearm, the dome parted like water under neath the heat and pressure and power of the jutsu, the sand instanly turning to glass and shattering. His anger turned turned into an indulgent kind of pleasure as he felt his arm push deeper into the dome. This feeling vanished as he felt his arm stop abruptly, instead of going all the way through the dome. He tried to yank his arm out of the dome, but found he could not move it an inch. As he began to pull in earnest, the dome collapsed around him. What he saw was something that could have come from one of his own twisted nightmares. A horrid being of of corruption, sand and flesh. With eyes as black as death.

The thing spoke in a corrupt, twisted voice, but was nonetheless familiar.

**"TELL ME, BEFORE I KILL YOU FOX BRAT, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"**

Still struggling to pull his arm out of the thing's arm, Kitsune smirked.

"Kill me, yeah right, I don't know what the _fuck_ you are, but I can't die, not yet, not when I haven't fufilled my revenge!"

As he said this, he drew his katana and swung down at the veined arm holding his own, the elegant blade cutting about halfway through his arm, and then stopping. As he drew the katana back to swing it again, Gaara squeezed, and he felt his arm shatter. Pain like he had never experienced, even after all the he had been through, shot through his arm like fire. He tried to scream, but pain had paralyzed his lungs. Gaara then flung him to the air into a nearby building with such force that he went through the wall and into the building, which promtly collapsed on him. Kitsune tried to shift his weight underneath the rubble, but found himself unable to move. He then focused chakra into his legs, and became aware that they had been pierced by a pipe. He used his katana to cut through the pipe, and then forced the severed pieces of jagged metal out of his legs, and stood up, shifting debris off his body. As he straightened himself out he felt himself engulfed by sand. He looked up to find himself looking into the creatures eyes. It looked disdainfully at him.

**"SO THIS IS HOW IT ENDS, IN THE END, YOU WERE A DISSAPOINTMENT, A PITY REALLY, I COULD SEE IN YOUR EYES THE PAIN OF LONLINESS AND LOSS, YOU WERE LIKE ME, THAT'S WHAT MAKES US STRONG. GOODBYE, KYUUBI BRAT.**

Gaara closed his hand, Kitsune felt unbelivable pressure and pain, and saw his own blood explode outward from every inch of his body, the combination of death and sharingan making appear as though in slow motion. And the darkness surrounded him.

AN- ZOMG, Gaara won!? Bet you weren't expectin that huh? Now I know this seems a shitty way to end the chapter, but rest assured, I am working on the next one as I type this, that's right, it's not over yet!


	9. Demonic

The White Fox

By Os Kitsune

Chapter 9, Demonic

AN- Shit about to get real O.O

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto...Yet, just bullshittin- or am I O.O

Legend:

_'...Human or Lesser Summon Thinking/Small A/N...'_

_**'...Demon or Summon Boss Thinking...'**_

"...Human or Lesser Summon Talking..."

"**...Demon or Summon Boss Talking..."**

"...SHOUTING/TWO OR MORE PEOPLE SAYING THE SAME THING/CASTING THE SAME JUTSU..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitsune woke in darkness. He did not feel sand beneath him, which probably meant he was not in Sunagakure anymore. In fact, he knew what it meant. Gaara had killed him, he had failed, everyone. Orochimaru Sama. Kyougeki Sensei. Kabuto. Sakon. Ukon. Kidomaru. Kimmimaro. Jirobo. His mother. Tayuya. He had been too weak, to cocky, too stupid. He had desereved death, he had not wanted it to end like this. He had not wanted to die before he had avenged himslef and his mother. After that, he could have cared less about what happened to him. He realized that this was a selfish train of thought, he knew that the others would mourn his death, that Orochimaru Sama's plans would probably be set back, but these things were still overshadowed by the fact that his life had been a waste. He had not accomplished his purpose in life, and for this, he wept.

**_"WHY ARE YOU CRYING KIT? IT'S NOT A SUITING LOOK FOR YOU."_**

_"So even in death, you'll torment me."_

**"WHO SAID YOU WERE DEAD? HONESTLY, CONSIDERING YOUR MY CHILD, YOUR SUPRISINGLY IGNORANT."**

_Kitsune glared at his father, hating him._

_"What do you mean, are you saying I'm not dead."_

**_"THAT'S RIGHT, NOT YET ANYWAY."_**

_"So where-"_

**_"ARE WE? WERE IN A KIND OF LIMBO, IN BETWEEN THIS LIFE AND THE NEXT."_**

_"In between...this life, and the next?"_

**_"THAT'S RIGHT."_**

_"And when you say that I'm not dead yet-"_

**_"YOUR BODY WAS CRUSHED BY THE SHUKKAKU WELP, EVEN IF YOU WERE TO RETURN, YOU WOULD DIE WITHIN MINUTES, HOWEVER, THERE IS A WAY FOR YOU TO RETURN, AND WIN._**

_"No."_

**_"IT SEEMS YOUR MORE STUPID THAN I THOUGHT. YOUR CHOICE IS SIMPLE, EITHER USE YOUR DEMONIC POWERS TO FIGHT SHUKKAKU'S VESSEL, WHOM I MIGHT ADD IS ALREADY DOING SO, OR DIE RIGHT HERE, AND NEVER HAVE YOUR REVENGE."_**

There was a long pause between the two, in which they stared at each other. Kitsune, his eyes full of hatred and disgust, and Kyuubi, whose eyes were full of amusment and malicious glee.

_"It's the only way."_

It was not a question, but a statement.

**_"THAT'S RIGHT."_**

_"Before I go, tell me one thing, how am I able to talk to you, even though your dead? I mean, did you come back just to cause hell for me."_

**_"NO KIT, I'M NOT EVEN THE REAL KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, BUT MERELY A MEMORY IMPLANTED IN YOU WHEN YOU WERE BORN, MEANT TO GUIDE YOU. AND KIT, DON'T ALWAYS BELIEVE WHAT HUMANS TELL YOU, THEY HAVE A NASTY HABIT OF LYING."_**

Kitsune scoffed, and grinned as demonic red chakra began to envelope him.

"Aren't demons they same?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru looked down from the Kazekage's tower, the Kazekage standing next to him.

"Looks like your hayou wasn't strong enough for Gaara."

"Perhaps."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara laughed manically at the bloody heap that had once been Kitsune Uchiha.

**"TOO BAD FOX, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE NO MATCH FOR SHUKKAKU!! HAHAHA, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE LOOK ON THE FOXES FACE, HIS ONLY SON, DEAD! HAHAHA!**

Gaara's laughter was cut short when he noticed, gritty red chakra, enveloping the body. The surrounding blood being drawn into the body. Kitsune slowly got to his feet, his eyes closed, and a insane grin spread across his face taht would have made Gaara proud. Three crimson tails trailing behind him, the whisker marks extremly defined on his face, Kitsune slowly opened his eyes. The sharingan had been replaced even more vibrant blood red irises. The tomoe had dissapeared, the only thing that remained was a snakelike pupil. Kitsune smirked, and flickered in front of Gaara, he was faster than before, so much so that he left a small crater where he had been. Gaara looked down in shock, in time to see Kitsune place a hand on his chest.

**"MY NAME."**

When Kitsune spoke, his voice was thicker, filled with barely contained bloodlust.

**"WHAT?"**

**"DIDN'T YOU WANT TO KNOW MY NAME? COME ON, AREN'T YOU CURIOUS ABOUT THE NAME OF THE MAN WHO'S GOING TO KILL YOU?"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"IS THAT ALL YOUR GOING TO SAY? WELL LET ME TELL YOU, GAARA, WHEN YOU GET TO HELL, YOU CAN TELL THEM THAT IT WAS KITSUNE UCHIHA WHO SENT YOU THERE!"**

And with this he shoved Gaara, HARD, so hard in fact, that Gaara was thrown fifty feet through air into a nearby building, which he promptly flew through and kept on going. The Shukkau vessel used his sand to slow his descent, but as he lowered himself to the ground, he found himself staring at Kitsune, the latter having flickered in front of him a second previously. Gaara raised an arm and the sand engulfed the hanyou once more. but almost instantly, Kitsune let out a burst of demonic chakra which vaporized the sand surrounding him. Kitsune then drew three shuriken from the pouch on his belt and whipped them at Gaara, who raised his sand to protect himself, but to avail. the shuriken ripped through the sand like a hot knife through butter. They shredded through flesh of Gaara's arm, severing it at the shoulder, causing him to roar in pain. Kitsune grinned.

**"YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING WHY THAT HAPPENED, WELL IT WAS SIMPLE. ALL I DID WAS POUR SOME OF MY CHAKRA INTO THE SHURIKEN. SUCKS NOT BEING ABLE TO USE THAT LITTLE SAND BARRIER OF YOURS, DOESN'T IT?"**

The grin turned into a frown.

**"GAARA, WHY ARE YOU-?"**

But the words were cut off as two spears of sand pierced his chest, bursting through the skin and spreading out like two blossoming, obscene flowers. Kitsune gasped in pain as he tasted iron, and his mouth filled with blood. Gasping in pain he struggled to grab a shuriken and threw it weakly at Gaara, who simply deflected with his sand.

**_"HOW COME I CAN'T FUNNEL CHAKRA INTO IT ANYMORE?"_**

The voice of his father filled his head.

**_"IT'S BECAUSE YOUR CHAKRA PATHWAYS CAN'T HANDLE SUCH POTENT CHAKRA, THEY'RE SCORCHED, ALL BURNED OUT. IT'S ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO MOLD CAHKRA RIGHT NOW. EVEN THOUGH YOUR HALF DEMON, YOUR STILL HALF HUMAN, AND A HUMANS BODY WASN'T MEANT TO POSSESS DEMONIC CHAKRA."_**

**_"SO I'M SCREWED."_**

The voice laughed

**_"MAYBE, KIT, MAYBE."_**

"**_THANKS FOR NOTHING YOU OLD BASTARD FOX."_**

Gaara sneered at Kitsune.

**_"THIS TIME, I'LL RIP YOUR BODY TO SHREDS SO THAT THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY YOU'LL COME BACK, KITSUNE UCHIHA!"_**

Kitsune grimaced, there was only one chance that he would be able to win, so as Gaara charged him, he formed handsigns, robbing himself of his last reserves of chakra, and launched a fire jutsu at him. Gaara met the fire, and just blew right through it. He grabbed kitsune by the throat with a massive claw, and drew the other back, preparing to finish the young hanyou. As he did this, the black blade of a katana pierced his chest from behind. Gaara looked down at the sword protruding from his chest for a moment with an expression of shock and disbelief. He then dropped Kitsune, who collapsed to the ground as he did. The sand forming the flesh of Gaara's monstrous form slowly slid away, revealing the red haired jinchuriki, pale from chakra exhaustion and loss of blood. The Kage Bushin behind Gaara poofed out of existence.

"How did you do that?"

Kitsune smiled weakly in spite of himself. It seemed that every inch of his body was screaming in protest at any little movement.

"That shuriken you deflected. It was really a bushin disguised as a shuriken. The fire jutsu was meant to distract you while it henged from the shuriken, and when you grabbed me, it took advantage of that opening.

"I see."

A long pause fell between the two. Finally, Kitsune spoke up.

"Gaara, let me ask you something. Why did you try to kill me?"

"To prove my existence."

"What?"

"I have long since decided that my only purpose in life is to kill every human besides myself."

"Why is that?"

"I have nobody on this Earth who has any use for me. Nobody to love me. Nobody to care for me. I have no purpose other than killing. If I don't have a purpose, how can I justify my existence?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why do you exist, Kitsune Uchiha?"

"I exist for revenge."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can see the pain behind your eyes, Kitsune Uchiha, you've suffered the pain of lonliness, and betrayal."

"You know this because, you have too, haven't you, Gaara?"

"Yes."

"Why did you try to kill me so persistently."

"It was not me. I just wanted to kill you, it is Shukkaku that has the Grudge."

"The Bijuu?"

"Yes."

"Are you Shukkaku?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"His vessel?"

"Vessel?"

"Yes."

"So that's what a Jinchuriki is then, a container of a Bijuu?"

"Yes."

Finally, the pieces were falling into place, his questions answered one by one, ironically by somebody who ten minutes ago had been trying to kill him.

"How did that happen?"

"What?"

"Well... how did you get a demon inside of you?"

"My father."

"Your father?"

"Before I was born, the village and my Father, the Kazekage, wanted to create a weapon in order to protect the village. It was decided that the spirit Shukkaku would be sealed in an unborn child, the only problem was that the mother needed to be sacrificed in order for the sealing to work. My mother died cursing this village and me. But they did it, they had their weapon. The only problem was that by the age of six they began to see me as an uncontrollable threat to then very village that I was created to protect. Since I was six years old my father has sent more assassins after me then I can count. And all of them, even the Jonin, have helped me validate my existence."

Kitsune sighed,causing to become painfully aware that some of his ribs had broken during the fight. He felt a sympathetic mix of pity and sadness towards Gaara. He was not unlike himself. Both demonic beings, shunned by their families. Both having lost their sense of purpose.

"It looks like you and me are in the same boat."

AN- So there you have it, not a bad chapter considering I haven't written anything since like March, right? Anyway thanks to all of you that have been keeping up with the story so far, the next chapter will be up soon, and don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Os Kitsune's return, apology, I got some ass kissing and bootlicking and sucking up to do speech

Immmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm BACK!!!!

What has it been? A year?

I just want to take a moment to apologize to anybody who had any valid interest in this story and making them wait for such a long time for any word from me. The reason I haven't updated for such a long stretch of time is.............I had writer's block.

A sweatdrop forms on the authors head as a mob gathers, lit torches and pitchforks in hand.

Okay, that's a lie, and bullshit. Really, I did have writers block from the end of July going into the new school year, but after that I just got....lazy. Im sure you know how it is. But rest assured, my writing has improved(2 creative writing courses will do that to you) And I'll make up for our lost time starting tommorow. And I have even more good news on that front. I have The White Fox all layed out and written...in my head. I know exactly how its going to go, and that's going to mean some things for you guys. Bi-weekly updates. Yup, that's right, not one, but two updates per week, isn't that exciting?

Unfortunately, I reread what I had written so far, and I got to say, how the hell did you people put up with my crappy writing? I mean, god, my grammar was terrible! I honestly thought I could get away with shitty descriptions just by throwing a few fancy words and dumbass jokes into the mix? Ughh

Which means, you guessed it, a rewrite.

I know I already did a minor rewrite before, but this rewrite is neccesary so the whole story fits my new writing style. Most the of the key plot elements will be left intact, and the story will still be Kitsune x Tayuya.

And if you need anymore incentive to stay with the story, Ive already decided. The White Fox will not be part of a trilogy, or even a qaudrilogy, but a quintology(if even such a thing exists). Which means you'll be getting five, 25+ chapter, 100k word stories!

Thats all for now, I got some writing to do. If you have any questions, feel free to email me at or send me a PM, oh, and dont forget to review any chapters I send your way, goddamit!


End file.
